Kidnapped
by MoodyRuby227
Summary: Something I've been mulling over in my head for a long time. Smack me if I don't finish it.
1. Chapter 1

I've been thinking about writing and publishing this for a long time. I decided to get over my fear and write. It's been a while and my style may have changed.

Remember how none of us liked Henry (by us I mean the group that wrote and published when we still only had 100 stories, Elligoat, CannibalisticSkittles, and the like) when we read the first book he was awake in? We all thought he was the leader of the Scarlet Hand. We hoped he was, because we were already too in love with the rest of the characters and he seemed like a jerkwad. Well, here's my story with him as the evil jerkwad we all believed him to be. Italics are thoughts, as per usual in these stories.

* * *

Sabrina lay down to go to sleep. The war was over and they had spent the last couple of months trying to get back to normal, _Whatever normal is anymore_. She yawned and held close a small pillow she bought to replace the emptiness of the other side of the bed, now that Daphne was sharing a room with Red. She rolled onto her back and thought about the day's events. Puck had ticked her off to no end. She was done with him. Forget all the romantic things that had happened since he seemed to accept they were to be married in the future. This was the end all of all fights.

Puck finally made good on his promise to glue the basketball to her head. Okay, not too bad, so you're asking why she was miffed. He got the glue from little Basil. And Basil got the glue from what was left of the Hall of Wonders after the pillaging. Permanent, no magic removal Stuckever © Glue. [I made that up]. This glue was made to build houses. No magic affected it, and once it was stuck, it was stuck forever. Lucky for Sabrina, removing it didn't require any surgical intervention, as it hadn't been glued to her skin. Unlucky for Puck, it involved shaving her head. THAT'S why Sabrina was irascible.

Sabrina lay there, tears slowly leaking out of her eyes as she remembered watching her long, golden locks fall to the floor as a grim [haha] Granny shaved her head carefully.

Veronica gave her a long blue wig, from her cosplaying highschool years [surprise, maybe I'll write a oneshot about that, encourage me], but it just wasn't the same as her own hair.

She had exited the bathroom, with the wig in place, held by a helpful (for once) spell from Daphne. Tears had stopped flowing long before that. She saw Puck, leaning against the wall, one leg bent up to place the bottom of his foot on the wall as well. He looked up at her, and she saw he too had been crying. He opened his mouth, she turned around, he reached out his hand to her, and she turned back around and punched him in the nose with a satisfying crunch. "I'm done." And those were the last words she spoke to him.

Sabrina finally fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning, so like three-ish, maybe four, I don't know, no one knows.

* * *

Sabrina woke to the sound of kids yelling. That was odd, as their house still stood some ways away from the town. She thought at first that it was her sisters playing in the yard, but even then, they were never that loud. Except that wasn't her ceiling… that black fan with the metal mesh around the light bulbs was not her fan. She lifted her head, confused and a little fuzzy. Those grey walls weren't hers and that was definitely not her black trim. She sat up then and looked around. Next to her queen size bed was a small black shelf with an alarm clock, its harsh blocky green numbers blinking the wrong time, lava lamp and other odds and ends on it. She saw shoe boxes in the corner and a round grey chair under the window. The window was covered with thick, black curtains and she could just see some sunlight peeking in around the edges. Two dream catchers were at either end of the curtain rod. Under the window were two laundry bins, one white mesh and the other blue plastic. They held the laundry she had thrown in a different laundry bin the night before. Under one was a scale, such that a teenage girl may have in her room if she was worried about her weight. There was a small jewelry box with an iPod clock and charging iPod in it. There was a tall black shelf next to this with random things shoved on it: a stuffed Hello Kitty with glasses perched on its yellow nose, seven books on the bottom that looked suspiciously like they beared her last name, a piggy bank painted to look like it was skiing, a large glass hourglass with purple sand… and finally a photo frame, ominously empty. There was a closet with two sliding doors, one knob held a necklace with a gator claw on it and the other a sign that said, "A Princess Lives Here,", and a black framed mirror hanging off the top.

Sabrina rubbed her eyes. She must be dreaming. She laid back down and closed her eyes. She screamed _WAKE UP!_ In her mind and opened her eyes again, that always worked when she had nightmares about the war. Nope, still the same black ceiling fan that wasn't hers. She crawled out of bed and saw with a start that she wasn't wearing her pajamas anymore, she was wearing silky red and white men's pajamas that were much too big for her. A tap sounded at her door and Daphne's voice, small and afraid, "Sabrina? Please be in there."

She walked over to the door, almost slipping on the silky hem of her pajama bottoms on the harsh white tile floor. She opened the door and looked at her sister. She was wearing a cotton night gown that was white with bluebells all over it, something her Granny may have worn to bed. Her hair was frazzled, as it always was in the morning and Sabrina smiled at the sight of something familiar. Her sister collapsed in her arms, mumbling something that sounded like, "Thank Tinkerbell," and sighed.

_ What is going on? _


	2. Chapter 2

**One person likes it, or at least finds it interesting, Thank you Queen of Faerie! **

Henry Grimm heard his girls finally come out of their rooms. He looked up from the chocolate brown couch as they walked into what would qualify as the living room, but was open to everything else too. Daphne was wearing the pretty yellow sundress he had bought for her and Sabrina was wearing a black cami and pink shorts, which he had also bought.

They looked around, confused. _They must still be sleepy from the potions I used._ "Girls?" he said. They looked at him.

"DAD!" His little Daphne came running to him with a big smile on her face. She jumped on the couch and hugged him. "Where are we?" She looked at him. He looked at her older sister, the pretty blond who was growing up to be even more beautiful than he could ever have imagined her to be. She looked hesitant, as if she wasn't sure what to do or say. She looked at him, with distant eyes, and he knew she was thinking about the boy she loved. He noticed she was bald, and gasped. He got up off the couch slowly, Daphne's arms sliding off from around his neck where they had been as she hugged him.

"Sabrina?" She touched her head, turned red, muttered an oath he would have admonished her for had he not been so shocked, and ran back to her room. He looked at his younger daughter. She had a sympathetic look on her face.

"Puck" was all she said as she followed her sister back to her room. Henry shook his head and threw his hands up. He walked to their door and knocked.

"DON'T COME IN!" Sabrina screamed. He heard some rustling and a hushing noise and then the door opened and there she was, wearing Veronica's old cosplay wig. She looked weird in it. It was a different color blue than her eyes, but at least it was better than being bald. He winced when he remembered his wife dressed as a woman from the X-Men, she was a force to be reckoned with.

"Dad, what is going on, where are we?" Sabrina said, in a demanding voice. She had her arm wrapped protectively around Daphne's shoulders. Henry sighed.

"Mexico," (he's lying but, then we all knew that) he paused, thinking of the right words _They'll never be right, it's going to be like ripping off a bandaid, made of ducktape, that tears the skin right off too. _"Ferryport Landing is just too dangerous for you. You need to be kept away from that world. No magic, no Everafters, and most importantly, none of your mother encouraging this behavior in you. You know, what?" He reached forward and plucked the wig off of Sabrina's head. She threw her hands to her head and then jumped to grab it. He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit the wig, then threw it on the white tile floor. The three watched it burn in silence. "No fake things allowed in this house. Sabrina, just wait for it to grow, I know mine grows fast, yours should too." He ignored the tears welling up in Daphne's eyes. He turned and he just caught Sabrina saying something.

"Nothing fake? Like you?"

"WHAT?" He whirled around, hand drawn back and in a fist. Sabrina stood tall as she glared at him, her light blue eyes shining with defiance.

"I said, nothing fake? Like you? Gee dad, you really had us fooled into thinking that you were okay with all this. Then you go ahead and take us away from it all, just like you did when Grandpa Basil died all those years ago.

Henry's eyes burned as he sneered, "Do NOT call that man Grandpa. He was a fool, trying to get his kids into this business. It was his own fault he died. He didn't teach us how to safely and properly use magic, which is to NOT USE IT AT ALL!" He was heaving and his face was red as a Coca Cola can. Daphne had shrunk down and was hiding behind Sabrina.

"You don't mean that." Came her small voice.

"Oh yes I do, Daphne. We are done. No contact with those people ever again. I will chain you both to the wall if I have to but once I tell you of the spells and incantations I have placed on the two of you, I believe I will not need to." The girls looked at each other incredulously. "If either of you tries to contact the family, the other will experience a burning sensation and a scar likened to being burned by something, depending on the severity of your attempts, the burn and scar will get worse and worse, to the point of a third degree burn from hot molten lava being poured on some part of your body. Any questions? Oh, and I wouldn't try it if you don't want to hurt each other." He smiled and looked at his girls.

"Daphne, get a phone and call Puck." Sabrina said.

"But-" Daphne protested

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY BODY JUST DO IT!" she yelled at her sister. She softened her voice and explained, "I can't or I will hurt you."

Daphne pushed past her dad, who was standing there with his arms crossed, a smug look on his face. His girls were about to learn a lesson.

Daphne calmly walked to the kitchen and picked up the cordless phone from its charger. Eyeing her dad and her sister warily, she turned the phone on, listening for a dial tone. There was one; she breathed a sigh of relief. That was a good sign. She slowly dialed, looking up at Sabrina after each number, to make sure she was still standing. She was and she looked impatient. Standing there with her arms crossed tapping her foot. Trying, and failing miserably, to look irritated with the bald head. Daphne could hear it ringing on the other end, Puck picked up, "Hello?" and that was when the screaming started.

* * *

Puck picked up his phone, despite not remembering having known anyone that lived in Florida. He would be glad he did.

"Hello?" Then he heard a gasp and what sounded like screams of pain and torture. _I know that voi—SABRINA! _"SABRINA! What's wrong are you hurt what's going on where are you?" He screamed into the phone.

He heard more screams as Daphne told him they were with their dad in a strange house in Mexico and to hurry and come find them. Then the line was dead. His wings exploded from his back. A long time ago he had decided it would be fun to get an app on his phone that allowed him to record every conversation, he was glad he did that now. He flew to the Grimm home and went straight to Veronica.

She was sitting at the table in the kitchen, where one would have a meal if no one else was home.

He told her what happened in a panicked voice and when she stared at him blankly as he finished, he set the phone down on the table, pressed speaker and pressed play. She leaned toward the phone as she listened. She went white as a sheet as she heard the line go dead, just as Puck surely had a few moments ago when it had happened to him.

Veronica sat there in stunned silence. Then she hit the table really hard with her right fist. "Dammit! I thought he was joking. I thought he was okay. I thought he had gotten some help. This is worse than I thought. I should have taken him to a doctor right away when I noticed the discrepancies. I am so stupid." She got up and put on a jacket, she walked back to the table and grabbed Puck's phone. "Thanks." She said to him as she walked out the door.

Puck sat there, and for once, he didn't eat anything at all, despite the fact that he was in a kitchen full of food.

* * *

Sabrina screamed when she felt the pain. It was on her chest. It really did feel like someone was burning her. She moved her hands in a motion that told Daphne to go on telling Puck what was going on, even though she had already doubled over from the pain and it was getting worse.

Henry bent down, cursing and put his hand on his daughter's back. She was too weak to push him away. Daphne had hung up the phone and came running over. She looked at her sister's chest and saw the beginnings of a scar forming just above the cami. It was really bad. Like she had been branded by a white hot cow iron. She pushed her dad away from her sister, or she tried to. He wouldn't budge. He hit her across the face and she sat on the floor, stunned. What had happened to her dad, surely this man who looked like him wasn't actually him. But then again it couldn't be Moth, or she would have burst out laughing her evil butt off when she saw that Sabrina was bald, and learned it was Puck's fault. She just watched as her dad picked up her sister and carried her to the bed in her room. He set her down and walked out, shutting the door behind him and locking it with a key. He looked at Daphne, his eyes hardened,"I hope you learned your lesson." He walked away and went to what may have been his bedroom.

Daphne scooted bad until she was against Sabrina's door. She drew her legs up to her chin and started to cry.

And so it went. They were stuck with him for four years. Moving from place to place. He would always lie about the location at first. Then he wouldn't even tell them after a while. He never laid a hand on his girls after the first day, but that didn't mean he wasn't abusing them. He held them hostage in that house. The inside never changed, but the view out of the windows did every time they moved. Sometimes, Daphne swore that it was just a black void, as if they were suspended between space and time. She wasn't sure how he was moving them, but it was obvious he was using the kind of magic he said he was keeping them away from. Sabrina became more and more withdrawn. Sometimes she would have night terrors and Daphne would wake to her screams. Every time they moved, somehow he drugged them. It was like he was drugging them all the time. Only when they had been uncharacteristically "good", meaning they weren't trying to break out, would they have the sense of clarity that came with being normal and not drugged out of their minds. Sometimes Daphne would try something, and they'd tried so much that Sabrina's body was one large scar. Sabrina never tried anything, however. They gave up trying after three months. Things went on and they lived there, well as much as one could live trapped in the same house, for six years. It was a little while after Sabrina's eighteenth birthday that something finally happened. Something good for once.

**Still good? Let me know. I wanted to start with what had happened and then skip forward a few years to make it different. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I just realized I wrote the wrong number. I meant to write Sabrina's twentieth birthday. I was thinking to myself that I made her stop growing at 18, since they were written in The Book of Everafter, they could do that. And then I wrote the wrong one. Haha, oops. Sorry guys. It is just too creepy knowing that Mustardseed is kinda adult looking and Daph would be 14 if Sabrina was 18. So Daphne is really 16, and Sabrina is 20, looking 18. Daphne never stopped growing at any point. **

Daphne woke to an odd sound. It seemed that someone was tapping on her window. _Nah, that can't be. We don't even know anyone and we never leave the house… _it was getting incessantly louder. _Okay here goes. _She walked to her window, rubbing her eyes. She knew she couldn't open it because of the alarm system that her dad had in place. She moved the curtain aside and the moonlight illuminated a bug, ramming into the window again and again. She shrugged and went to close the curtain when the bug started tapping in a nonrandom pattern. Her eyes widened as she processed the information that went through her brain, albeit slowly since her dad had slightly drugged her, she managed to switch their dinner plates when he wasn't looking.

She knew the small hole she cut in her window would come in handy one day. Since Henry had to work, getting money somehow, he wasn't home all the time and there were a few minutes when the alarm wasn't on. She had taken a small hammer to it and made a hole in the glass, just big enough for a small bug to get through. She pointed to it and the bug flew over to it and crawled in carefully, so it wouldn't be cut by the still slightly sharp glass; there was only so much an emery board could do to glass.

It hopped to the floor and a woosh sound happened. She looked up into brilliant green eyes and she nearly squealed with delight. The fairy boy moved and covered her mouth with his hand. She started to cry silent tears and ran her fingers through his brown hair. "Mustardseed," she mumbled into his hand.

"C'mon, let's do this." He reached down into his boot and pulled a wand out and handed it to her. She held it close for a second.

"I thought I would never see my wand again. Or you." She whispered and put a hand on his cheek. They stood like that in the silence for a few minutes. There was a soft click as the other fairy boy walked in, carrying the still sleeping Sabrina. Puck looked like he had started crying too, _But that can't be, Puck doesn't cry… at least that I never saw. _Daphne shook her head and smiled at him. She took the moment to really look at her sister in his arms. She had grown up very much since the day Henry took them away from the family. Her hair was just now reaching her shoulders, she had decided to keep it shorter since it was easier to work with, and no one saw it anyway; it was soft and golden blond. She was taller, too, about five feet, maybe a little taller. She'd filled out nicely in the hip area, not so much in the chest, but all Grimm women had small chests til their first pregnancy. She was wearing pajamas that said, "Dare to live your dreams." On the top and the bottoms had little skulls and roses on them. Puck smiled back and Daphne was brought out of her reverie. She whispered a few words to her wand and it was like the room blinked and Daphne was holding two small boxes in her hand.

"Wha-" Puck started to say.

"Our stuff is now in these boxes." She explained. She knew that the clothes and possessions left at Granny's were too small and childish for either of them now. She wondered for a minute if Red had grown like she did, but then she shrugged.

She whispered a few more words to the wand once again and walked through her wall to the outside. Then she ran right back in. "You didn't tell me what the weather was like," she said, her eyes gleaming, snowflakes in her hair. "We're going to need different clothes." Another wave of her wand and she and her sister were dressed in warm winter gear and she was holding a thermos of hot cocoa. She smiled. "Let's go." And jumped outside again through the wall. The brothers shrugged and walked through after her. There were two carpets, floating a few feet off the ground. Daphne looked questioningly at Mustardseed.

"Puck and your sister will take one and we will take this one. So that if your dad happens to notice you're gone, he can't come after us _ALL_ at once." Daphne walked over to her sister and put a hand on her arm.

"If you hurt her or lose her I will never forgive you." She said, still looking at Sabrina's face. She kissed her sister on the cheek and hopped on the carpet with Mustardseed and took off into the night.

Puck placed Sabrina on the carpet and told the carpet not to let her fall off. The carpet shuddered, a sign that it heard and understood Puck. He climbed on next to her and whispered to the carpet to take them home. They took off in a different direction of the others, leaving only footprints behind.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _What is that? _Sabrina's head hurt. She opened her eyes slowly to see a white ceiling, cast in a soft glow from a lamp off to the side. She looked and saw she was in a hospital bed. What she noticed the most was the tall man sitting in the reclining chair next to her, a blanket cast haphazardly over him. He was drooling a little and he looked like this was the first time he had slept in days.

She smiled. She didn't know who he was, but he was very handsome. His blond hair curly and messed, but in an attractive way. He was wearing an old dirty green hoodie and jeans with converse sneakers. Her eyes fluttered closed again.

She woke up again to sunshine, the man was gone and in his place was an older woman with tangle red hair. Her hat matched her dress and she was reading what looked to be an old journal. Sabrina cleared her throat and the older woman looked up. "Sabrina!" The pretty blond realized she had no idea whether that was her name, or someone else's; her eyes widened as she thought to herself trying to remember something, but to no avail. She had no idea what she even looked like, other than she could feel that she was thin and short.

The older woman hugged her and pulled back to look at her. "How do you feel?"

"Who's Sabrina? Is that my name?" she asked the older woman. Granny's eyes widened as she looked at her granddaughter.

"Yes, it is. Do you know who I am?" she asked, unsure whether she wanted to hear the answer.

"No, I'm sorry, maybe my grandmother? Because I assume they would only let family in, and you are, sorry, too old to be my mother." She blushed and looked away, she felt bad calling the nice woman old.

Granny's shoulders shook and at first Sabrina thought she may be crying, but when she looked back she saw that the old woman was laughing! "Oh Sabrina, it's okay. Yes, I am your Granny. You can call me that. You must have lost your memory when Pu-… the police rescued you." She was hesitant to say anything odd, because she didn't want her freaking out like the first time she realized fairy tales were real.

"Police? Oh… what happened? I don't know. My head does hurt. Was there a fire or something?" she asked, rubbing her head on the side.

"No, dear. Ah, how do I tell you…" she muttered a few things and sat there with a concentrated look on her face. She wasn't sure she wanted just yet to tell her that her own father had kidnapped her away from the family.

Sabrina looked down at herself. She had soft white skin, slightly tan, a few birthmarks here and there. Short nails with pink polish on; she wrinkled her nose, remembering that she doesn't like the color pink. She looked at her legs and saw a few bruises, but other than that, nothing much there. She was skinny, and short too. A noise sounded at the door. She looked up, there was a shorter girl with messy brown hair, pulled into pigtails. She had to be about 16. She was next to a taller guy with brown hair and the same build as the man Sabrina had seen the night before; she thought to herself, _Not nearly as handsome. _The girl ran over to her, almost tearing out the tube that led to her arm. The man had to follow her with the pole and saline bag to prevent that from happening. "Daphne!" he exclaimed. "Be careful, okay?" he sat on another chair next to the bed as Daphne jumped up next to Sabrina.

"Hold on!" Sabrina said. Daphne paused and looked at her; she was glad to see that the smelly gloop had worked its magic on ridding her sister of the burn scars from her escape attempts. "I don't know who you are, either." Daphne gasped and looked at Granny. Granny nodded sympathetically.

"I'm Daphne, your little sister. This is… Manny, my friend." Mustardseed looked at her alarmingly; he didn't care for his fake name, but then again, a Sabrina with no memory of Everafters was going to be hard to deal with. _Better wait for Puck or Veronica to handle that._ He thought.

"Oh, well I suppose you want to hug me, that's alright." Sabrina said. Daphne smiled and squished Sabrina with a little more force than she'd meant to.

Veronica walked in then, followed by a young nurse with blue hair [Guess who that is!]. Sabrina's eyes widened at the girls hair color choice, but then shrugged. Veronica looked at Farrah and said to her daughter, "Farrah is a well-qualified nurse. She worked for the army for a few years, stitching together soldiers curing and after wars. Her hair color is her personal choice, but it does not mean that she is underqualified." Farrah smiled at her. She could tell Sabrina had lost her memory because of the blank stare she'd given the women upon their entry.

Sabrina looked at her and said, "Sorry," a little embarrassed to be caught. "You must be my mom, my sister here looks just like you." Veronica looked at her, a little surprised that she'd been correct she lost her memory.

"You don't remember anything do you dear?" she asked her daughter.

"No, I'm sorry, mom." She felt comfortable calling this woman her mother. A built in feeling she supposed. "Okay, why are my sister and I in the hospital, Granny," she pointed at the older woman. "had been about to tell me, but didn't know what to say. I can handle it. Please tell me." She looked from woman to woman and then at her sister and her friend.

"Your father took you away from us in the middle of the night. That was six years ago. He's… had a screw loose since your grandfather, his father, was killed in this city, and when we had moved back in with Relda here, that screw became totally unscrewed and lost. It's not his fault. Losing a parent like that is traumatic." She sighed and walked over to her daughter. She pulled a picture out of her pocket. It was of Henry. She showed it to her daughter who took it in her hands. They shook as she studied the photo.

"This is him." She said, she knew, she could feel it in the way that she shook. "I feel scared when I look at him." She handed it back to her mother. "If I see him here I will yell. No worries." She laid back, exhausted suddenly, her head hurting again. "Can I have some food? I don't care what it is, I suppose one of you will know what I like?" she looked at the nurse then.

"Of course sweetheart, let me just get your vitals and check you out quick. Mus- Manny," she corrected herself. "please, take Daphne back to her room for a few minutes, I have to check out Sabrina's entire body to make sure she has no more injuries and the like."

Mustardseed blushed and took Daphne by the arm carefully, knowing the girl would protest, but to his surprise, she came with him easily. They closed the door behind them.

"I'm worried about her." Daphne said, looking at the man she had fallen in love with long ago. "Puck said she was just fine, no bumps and bruises. We just needed to be taken here to make sure we got the spells taken off and the burn scars fixed and the sleeping drugs out of our systems. Damn, there must have been one we didn't know about." She put her hand on her chin, thinking hard.

Mustardseed guided the small girl back to her room and helped her back on the bed. She was exhausted and a little beat up from a bumpy landing they had, she fell asleep while driving the carpet, but otherwise she was fine. "I don't know. It didn't seem like there was a special spell like that on her. Post-traumatic-stress-disorder? Her body reset so she wouldn't remember anything that made her feel sad?" he guessed, but he didn't really know how human bodies worked.

"I don't know." Daphne said, close to tears. He held her to him. She was sixteen, but he couldn't bring himself to ask her out just yet, just be here for her [A/N: for the purposes of my story he is stuck at 19].

Over in Sabrina's hospital room, Farrah checked her out and gave her the okay, then went to order a weak pain medication for the headache she had developed.

Granny and Veronica talked to her for a little while, trying to see if she remembered anything. They weren't sure if Henry had hurt her when Daphne didn't know and they wanted to know the extent of his betrayal. "I don't think he did, I mean look at me, I just have a few bruises from being rescued. Look at my sister, she is okay." She said to the women.

"Okay, well we wont ever know, will we?" Veronica said nicely. She heard a sniffle and looked to see that Sabrina had drawn her legs up to her chest and was starting to cry. She held her daughter, "I'm sorry Sabrina, I mean even if you do remember everything else, your brain may block the bad stuff that happened still. We don't know what caused you to forget. I'm sorry."

Sabrina just cried in her mother's arms. She felt safe and she wanted to remember her family. She had a thought. "Who was the man that was here last night, then? He was very handsome, is he my boyfriend?" she asked, kind of hopeful that the mysterious blond would really be hers.

The women looked at each other. Then Granny realized who she must be talking about. "Oh, Robin. Goodness no, in fact you hated him the last time you saw him. That was six years ago darling, remember?" the girl shook her head. "You two had a fight and you said you would never forgive him. That was the night your father took you girls from us. You never got the chance to learn to forgive him. You kind of fight all the time." She had the look on Sabrina's face as she had cut the hair off plastered in her mind forever.

"Well it couldn't have been that bad. What happened, unless you rather I ask him when he comes again?" she asked. She was hoping this Robin would come again, she really felt drawn to him.

"He glued a basketball to your head." Veronica said quietly, waiting for an outburst, thinking it may trigger Sabrina's memory, but the blond only looked at her blankly again.

"well, that doesn't seem too bad. Why was I so mad?" she wasn't quite sure, but she was wondering if she was a mean girl.

"Well, it was ma- I mean construction glue [A/N: That shit… sticks to everything, it is almost like the magic glue I made up for the story… NEVER comes off] and we had to shave your head to get the ball off…" she stopped there, no one wanted to remember that day.

"Oh… well hey, hair grows back. Where is he? I want to talk to him. Tell him that I can forgive him, even though I don't remember him. Oh that's awkward… how can you forgive someone when you don't remember them, or what they did to you?" she looked at her mother and grandmother. They shrugged.

"He's in the city. He has a job, and he can't get time off. He took too much off earlier this year around the time of your birthday, because he missed you." Well Veronica couldn't very well tell her daughter that Puck/Robin was a king… that wouldn't do right now. He was really in a meeting about what they would do about Henry. They had gone back to the small house in Siberia, yes that's where he had them, and found it wasn't there anymore, the only proof it had ever been were the footprints the boys had left the night before during the rescue. They concluded something magical was at hand, no matter the man's hatred of all things magical.

Sabrina looked disappointed. "Oh, okay. I guess that makes sense. A man has got to have a job." She laid back again.

Veronica was about to say something more to her daughter when the door opened again and Farrah came in with food and a syringe full of weak pain medication and another with a stomach medicine, since the pain medication tended to make patients feel sick.

"Hello. I have the medicine and the food. Blueberry pie and a chocolate milkshake for you dear; I have a can of gingerale for later as well." She set the things down on Sabrina's tray and produced a plastic wrapped plastic fork for the girl and two straws, one for the shake and one for the soda.

Sabrina smiled and said, "Perfect! I guess you do know what I like, and now I do too because that sounds delicious." She took a sip of the shake. "Mmmm, this is way too good to be hospital food, but thank you!" she dug into the pie and soon she was finished with both. She felt happy, but her head still hurt. Farrah gave her the medicine and soon she fell asleep, the pain medication and the women's voices lulling her.

Sabrina woke up again that night to see the same man. She was curious who he was and why he hadn't come back til night. She tapped him on the knee, so lightly she wasn't sure he'd wake but he did. "Who are you?" she asked.

He looked at her, wide eyed and she saw that they were the most pretty green color she'd ever seen [A/N: I prefer green, I know it changed a few times in the books, but I like green]. He came toward her and hugged her up into his arms. She didn't protest, but slowly wrapped her arms around him too. "Sabrina." He whispered.

Sabrina pulled away and looked at Puck with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't remember. People keep telling me that's my name but I don't remember." Puck looked at her incredulously. He let her go and turned away with a curse.

"What has he done to you?" he whispered. He sighed and looked back at her. "Please stay here, I am going to talk to your sister a minute. I'll be right back I promise." He walked out.

_As if I had anywhere to go. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long guys! I spent the weekend at my man's house with him and then I had work and schoolwork and all sorts of goings on! **

_Chapter 4_

Puck walked back over to Sabrina's room and paused in the doorway to look at her. She was beautiful. Still the most beautiful female he had ever seen. He kind of hoped no one had told her about the fight. He sighed remembering it, and Sabrina looked up at the sound. She blushed as her stomach rumbled. "Uhm, I'm sorry I haven't eaten since this afternoon. Could you get me some food? A burger maybe, I can't imagine the kitchen would be open right now." She didn't want him to leave, but she was hungry.

Puck walked over to her and sat next to her. "I'm Robin, by the way."

"Yeah, I know." She was suddenly self-conscious hoping this handsome guy didn't mind messy hair and a hospital gown. "I thought maybe you were my boyfriend. Please tell me they lied." She covered her mouth with her hands. She hadn't meant to say that, it just popped out. His eyes widened slightly fearful and she wondered if she'd made a grave mistake. "Sorry. Just get me some food, forget I sai-" she broke off as he grabbed her hand.

"I'm not, but you don't remember that you hate me." He winced. He still didn't like knowing that the last time he had seen her, she hated him and had just said, 'I'm done'.

"Well my mom told me about it. A basketball?" she laughed. "What was that about?" she looked at him, still smiling. He was frowning and she stopped smiling.

"I'm sorry. I was a kid, I didn't realize the glue I had gotten from your little brother was special. In a way I got pranked too…" he sounded so sad just then. Sabrina was about to put her arm around him to comfort him when the door opened. The two jumped apart and Puck sat in a chair.

Farrah walked in with a burger and fries. "I thought you might be hungry!" she smiled cheerfully. Sabrina wondered how she had known what she wanted and looked to see if she had sat on the call button by accident, she hadn't, it was way over on the table.

Farrah set down the food and went into the bathroom. She came out with a wet towel and handed it to Sabrina. When the girl looked at her, quizzically, she took it back, sat down and started cleaning Sabrina's face with it. Sabrina scrunched her nose, a little embarrassed the nurse was cleaning her in front of the insanely cute guy, but she knew she couldn't stop the woman.

"There. All clean." Farrah smiled and walked out.

"Well… that was … weird." Puck said. "You should eat and I should go. He turned to the door.

"NO!" Sabrina shouted. He looked at her, surprised. "I mean, stay a while. I've no one else here. It's a little lonely." She blushed and he came to sit in the chair next to her.

They talked for a few hours, Puck moving to sit next to her at one point to act out, hilariously, her younger sister freaking out about makeup and clothing. They fell asleep together on the bed and that was how her mother found them the next morning.

Puck felt a soft shaking sensation and opened his eyes to see Veronica looking at him. "How is she?" she looked at her daughter with concern and love in her eyes.

"She still doesn't remember anything. I tried telling her stories of things, to see if that would trigger a remembrance, but nothing."

Veronica sighed. She walked around the bed to her daughter and pushed some stray hairs off her face. She kissed Sabrina's forehead. Then she woke her too. "You can go home today Sabrina." She smiled. "I know you won't remember it, but at least you're going home."

Sabrina smiled, "I will do my best to remember… mom." She said.

Farrah knocked and came in with breakfast. This time Sabrina's meal was sunny-side-up eggs with whole wheat toast, turkey bacon, and home fries with a big glass of milk. Sabrina ate the meal while Farrah checked her vitals and looked her over. "You are good to go, just sign this paper, since you are over eighteen, and we can get you out of here."

Sabrina signed the paper, glad to be going home, even if she couldn't remember where home was, or what it looked like. Daphne walked in and smiled. She was wearing new clothing that Mustardseed had gone out and bought the night before. She was holding a bag with clothes for Sabrina. "I sent out Manny to get you new clothes. I knew your sizes." She handed the bag to Sabrina and everyone left the room to let her get dressed. To her surprise she liked the clothing. Simple blue jean skinnies, a pair of blue and black flip flops and a purple tank top, of course with undergarments that fit as well. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. _Now all I need is a nice warm bath and a good hair brushing. _

She opened the door to find Puck waiting for her. He looked at her and his eyes widened. He knew she was beautiful, but he had yet to see her in anything but the nightie, winter clothes and the hospital gown. He smiled and blushed. He scratched the back of his neck as he said, "You look nice. At least your sister has grown a little and knows what to pick out for you now. Last time she picked your clothes, you ended up in a poofy ball gown, like Cinderella. You looked beautiful, but we were just going to the grocery store. I am driving you home, the others have a head start. I thought I would take you through town and point out your favorite spots and see if that helps your brain." He shrugged off his hoodie and handed it to her. "It's a bit nippy, this will keep you warm." He held it up for her to put on and she breathed in deeply when she caught a whiff of his scent, pine trees in the rain and something warm and soft, like vanilla or cinnamon, she wasn't sure.

"Thanks, it is warm. I guess Daphne did not think of a jacket." She smiled, knowing all too well why her sister probably decided to forego getting her a jacket. She had a suspicion that her sister was rooting for them to be together. Not that she minded at all.

He led her out of the hospital and she was surprised to see it was very small. They got in a light blue four door Subaru. She buckled herself in and turned on the heated seat on her side. "This is nice."

"I am glad you like it, this is what they bought for you for when you would turn sixteen. Unfortunately you weren't home yet, so I have been driving it. It used to be an ugly green-tinted champagne color, but someone ran into me and I would have had to re-paint it anyway, so I chose one of your favorite colors." He buckled himself in and slowly left the hospital parking lot.

As they pulled into the town a few minutes later, Sabrina gasped. It was tinier than she had imagined and some people waved at them from storefronts or the sidewalks. "Welcome back to Ferryport Landing."

"Fairyport Landing? Why did they name it that?" Sabrina turned and looked at him.

"Ferry, F-E-R-R-Y. Although it did used to be spelled after the magical creatures with the wings. They're awesome, so why not?" Puck grinned at her, like there was some inside joke she was missing.

"You like fairies?" she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Hey, all the fairy stories I ever heard from my parents were not of the stubborn, mucho-attitudo little ones, like _Tinkerbell_." He said the name with disgust.

"Mucho-attitude-o?" Sabrina turned toward him again.

"It's how your sister talks, used to talk, whatever. Hey there's the bank that got blown up." He slowed up as they passed it, hoping she would remember. She just looked at it sadly, as if mourning its end. "You don't remember that do you?" he said softly.

"Why would I? My grandmother told me that we live far off from the town, secluded. I probably wouldn't have heard or seen it." Sabrina said. They passed the Blue Plate Special and Sabrina brightened when she saw it. "What a quaint little diner! Oh, do they have good food? Are they open 24/7?" she glanced at him hopefully.

"Yes, they are," he smiled. "Your nurse, Farrah, she used to work there, before the war."

Sabrina frowned. "You guys keep talking about this war, but the last one the U.S. had was long before Farrah could have been born, unless she's an immortal vampire or something." She laughed. "As if, she's too nice." Puck laughed and looked away.

They left the town and continued down the road in silence. Sabrina noticed when they entered into a forest. "Wow, she said it was secluded, but not the 'in the middle of a forest creepy secluded' way." She started to look scared. "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Of course, I have lived here for a long time. The most important parts of my life happened in this little town." He looked at her and saw she had gone pale and shrunk down. _She's scared because she thinks I may be kidnapping her now. _

Finally a small house came into view. It was also quaint, like the little diner, and she thought it didn't look big enough to house as many people as she had guessed lived there. She stepped out when he stopped the car. She walked up the steps to the front door and noticed all the locks on it. She was now officially wierded out. She turned to go back to the car and ran face first into Puck. He caught her in his arms and looked down at her. For some reason her heart started to beat fast and she felt a little blush creep up her neck to her cheeks. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

She reached up and touched his face. It looked familiar. The door opened behind them and any thought she had been forming vanished into thin air. She turned around to see her sister smiling at her from the door, Mustardseed was by her side, as he had been since they rescued them, and he was smiling too.

"Did we interrupt, should we come back later?" Daphne said coyly.

"Yes." Sabrina smiled at them and turned toward Puck again. She kissed his cheek and then followed her sister inside.

He stood there for a moment marveling at the fact that she had willingly kissed him, and in front of their siblings too! He decided he liked this Sabrina, but he would rather have the old one back, even if it meant she went back to hating him forever.

_Three weeks later. _

Sabrina woke to the sound of a soft knock on the door, she had been lying in bed, fully dressed for the past four hours, waiting. She pushed the covers off herself and opened the door. There Puck stood a small smile on his face. "Ready?" She nodded and grabbed the bag that was by the door.

They got into her car and Puck drove them away.

"I just don't understand why we have to do this, I've only been home three weeks and I'm just starting to get used to everyone and everything." Sabrina sighed and looked out the window as she rested her chin on her hand. "I think I was close to remembering something." She shook her head and looked at Puck.

"I know, but we have gotten some word that your father may be in town. We had to get the two of you out and away. Trust me, he will not find us at our safe house." He grinned when he thought of it. His brilliant plan of where exactly to put the house.

They pulled up by the abandoned pool; the junk throne was still there, after all these years. He got their bags out of the back seat and went to help Sabrina out of the front. She looked past him at the pool. "Uhm, Robin, there is no house here." She was a little grumpy and nervous. These past three weeks she had been catching things. She thought she was seeing things that could not be possible. Like wings on the man she seemed to feel in love with, different colored and moving food on her grandmother's plate when she roamed the halls late at night, little lights flying around outside that did not look like any firefly she had ever seen or remembered seeing. She was starting to think that either she was crazy, or everyone else was.

"Just wait, here." He held out a blindfold to her. She frowned as he came toward her to put it on.

"What?" she said.

"I told you, it is better if only I known the location of the house, so that you cannot be hurt by the knowledge, okay? My brother is the only one who will know where he and your sister are. It is just to keep him from finding you. I would never forgive myself if he took you again." She let him put the blindfold on her and lead her. She suddenly felt her feet getting wet.

"What the—"she didn't finished her sentence because she was instantly sucked down into the lake. She landed on the ground with an, "OOOF!" and tore the blindfold off. **[A/N: Yes, I stole that from the Faeirie lake that Isabelle led the Lightwoods + Clary & Simon into in ****_The Mortal Instruments_**** series. I do not own that idea, that is all Cassandra Clare]** "WHAT THE HECK MAN!" then she looked around. They were in a living room of a small house. _This is impossible! _It was a one story, open plan. Straight through were sliding glass doors to a pool area where the (_artificial_) sun was shining bright. To the right there was a small hallway with three doors, to the left was a kitchen area, a small squared off area to entertain guests, a dining room with a table behind the kitchen, a door behind that… in the hall off the small squared off area there were two wooden sliding doors (a closet and laundry room she found later) and three more doors to rooms. She walked around. The three doors to the right led to a small bedroom, a bathroom and the master bed & bath. The master bedroom had sliding glass doors out to a small hot tub and the rest of the pool area. The master bath was huge with a small cubicle with the toilet, double sinks, a large marble bathtub and another cubicle with a tile shower in it. Off to the left the three doors led to two bedrooms, bigger than the extra to the right and a small bathroom with a single sink and small shower. The door behind the dining room led to a larger room, which could be a playroom for children with another sliding glass door leading to the pool and a TV, computer, speakers, all the modern furnishings she may need**. [A/N: this is a VERY old house I lived in several years ago, no longer ours]**

She walked up to Puck who had sat on the large green leather couch in the living room. She just sat down and looked at him wide-eyed. "How?" Puck shrugged and led her to the master bedroom.

"You can take this, I will sleep in the small bedroom here." He jerked his finger to the right.

"Why such a large house? We only needed really a one bedroom." She blushed, realizing what she had implicated. "I mean, you should stay close to protect me, right?" she walked away from the stunned man and looked in the kitchen cabinets and pantry for some food. She found cookies and took a few and sat at the table to snack on them. She was in shock, but not so much that she would faint. Puck shook his head and joined her.


	5. Chapter 5

**I've been going nuts. My now EX bf gave me scabies, the little itching mites, that he picked up at the gym and I am itching day and night. That's why I took so long this time. I do not own the song The Way that is Ariana Grande and Mac Miller's.**

Chapter 5

Later, after they had watched movies and pigged out on microwave popcorn, Sabrina yawned. "Tired?" Puck asked. Sabrina nodded and got up as she stretched her arms over her head and groaned. She put her bowl into the sink and walked over to her bedroom door. "Did you mean it earlier, when you said you didn't want to be alone in there?" Puck asked, shyly.

"Yeah. I mean, there's a crazy dude out there, somewhere that is trying to kidnap me. Even if he is my dad. I don't want to sound like I'm afraid; I'm just saying that it couldn't hurt if you stayed with me. Let me shower and put on pajamas, then I'll let you know and we can lie down." She disappeared into the bathroom.

Puck's eyebrows rose after her and he went to the extra bathroom on the other side of the house to bath. It has been so long since the days when he used to not bathe. He let the warm water run over him while he thought of those days. The morning that they first had to go to Ferryport Landing Elementary shone in his mind the brightest. He'd been forced to wake early and shoved into the bath by the wolf, then Mr. Canis as they knew him, and Granny. They said normal kids don't have so much mud in their hair there are critters living off of it. He hadn't understood, but he had no choice but to go with it anyway. He thought of the large breakfast they made him then, for what little cooperating he had done. That was some good food. Pancakes, sausage links, pound after pound of juicy bacon, lots of eggs made poached, scrambled, fried, sunny side-up, hash browns and home fries, milk and juice, bagels with peanut butter, even the oatmeal was good. Some recipe Granny had picked up during her travels with Basil Sr. no doubt. He remembered the look on Sabrina's face when she saw him clean for the first time. She had stopped complaining and looked at him, eyes wide, mouth slightly open, blushing. Then Daphne shattered that by screaming that he looked "hot". He shuddered. Daphne is his little sister, and that didn't sound right coming out of her mouth. He had sneered and turned his head into a donkey's and spit on Sabrina. _Classy_.

He finished up and walked out into the living room still towel-drying his hair. He heard singing, so he walked to the master bedroom door.

I love the way you make me feel… _This sounds interesting. _  
I love the way, you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way, you make me feel  
I love it, I love it

Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour _Is she singing in a guy's voice? Haha, that's funny. _  
Do my singing in the shower  
Picking petals off the flowers like  
Do she love me, do she love me not?  
I ain't a player, I just 

You give me that kinda something  
Wanted all the time, needed every day  
On a scale of one to ten I'm at 100  
Never get enough, I can't stay away

If you want, I got it, I got it everyday  
You can get whatever you need from me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby you got me  
I got a bad boy, must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it, babe  
I don't want to hide the way I feel when you're next to me  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love the way  
(I love the way)  
Baby I love the way you make me feel  
I love the way, the way you love

Oh, so crazy you get my heart jumping when you put your lips on mine  
And honey … ain't a question, (question)  
Boy I know just what you like

So If you want, I got it, I got it every day  
Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all there babe  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper

Uh, I make it feel so fine, I make it feel so fine  
I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind  
You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time  
Said your bed be feeling lonely, so you're sleeping in mine  
You come and watch a movie with me  
"American Beauty"or "Bruce Almighty"that groovy  
Just come and move closer to me  
I got some feelings for you, I'm not gon' get bored of  
But baby you're an adventure so let me come and explore you

So don't you worry, baby you got me  
I got it bad boy, must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care this is it babe  
I don't want another way to feel you next to me  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love the way  
(I love the way)  
I love the way  
Baby I love the way you make me feel  
I love the way, the way I love you  
The way I love you  
The way I love you  
The way I love you uh, uh uh yeah  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
The way I love you

She sighed at the end, like there was some heavy weight on her shoulders. He then heard sobbing. She cried for a few minutes, and then the water turned off. He walked away and busied himself with texting Mustardseed and updating their well-being and asking of his and Daphne's.

The door to the bedroom opened and she came out wearing cute pajamas that had bunnies on them. "Okay." She said and he followed her into the room. She got into bed and squished herself over to the wall so that he could fit on the side closest to the door. He lied down awkwardly beside her, unsure what to do. She snuggled up to his side and put her chin on his shoulder and her arm around his chest. He held her hand and felt her smile against him. He relaxed and closed his eyes. They fell asleep.

Sabrina woke up feeling really happy. She also couldn't move. She opened her eyes and saw that Puck was holding her. She smiled and shook him to wake him too.

"Wha-?" he mumbled and held her closer.

"I'm going to make breakfast, but you have to let me go if you want me to." Even though she didn't remember this particular man she knew by instinct that food was the way to any man's heart.

"I love you." And he fell asleep again.

She sighed happily and laid there a moment to enjoy the feel of him wrapped around her. She breathed in his scent, pine trees and vanilla and warmth, and then shook him again. "Robin, wake up!" she half yelled at him.

"Oh, sorry." He blushed and let go of her. He had no idea what he had said a moment ago.

"It's okay; I wanted to make breakfast, is all. What would you like?" she stood up and smiled at him.

"Everything. Eggs, bacon, home fries, toast, pancakes. Juice and milk. Please?" he winced at saying the word, but he knew he had to be nice.

"Okay." She turned to walk away. She got halfway to the door before she ran back, grabbed his face, and kissed him on the mouth.

His eyes widened. Her eyes widened. Her memory came back in a rush of scenes. She relaxed into his grip and closed her eyes, enjoying knowing that she was kissing her Puck and that she was back finally.

She pulled back first and whispered breathlessly, "Puck." She looked at him with wide, shining eyes. She buried her face against his chest and squeaked out, "Oh, my gosh it is you. I'm back, you're here." She started to cry a little. She knew she didn't usually cry, since she remembered who she was, but she couldn't help it. Years of pent up emotion can do that to you, when the dam breaks, water starts flowing. She cried and cried. Cried for the loss of all the people in The War, cried for her father turning out to be cruel, cried because she missed her sister, and most of all, cried for all the lost time when she should have been with Puck, but was too proud to admit her love for him.

Puck just held her. Tears slightly streaming down his face. He had his time to cry while she was gone. He was okay, now that she was truly back. "It's okay, I know." He whispered as he lightly stroked her hair.

She hiccuped and pulled back to look at him. "I'm sorry." She whispered out, barely enough for a fairy to hear, let alone a human being. She wondered for a moment if he knew what she was talking about, but looking into his deep green eyes, she knew he did. She kissed him softly, again.

She backed up and went into the bathroom to get some tissue paper for her eyes. She dried them and splashed cool water on her face. When she came out, he was still standing there, waiting for her.

She smiled, "Okay, I may be a failure in the kitchen, but I will never know, because you'll eat it even if it's raw, burned, or totally messed up." He laughed, knowing that all that was true. "C'mon." she walked out to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

**I took a suggestion (Thank you lilcarellijohn****!)****and I am going to try Daphne POV first person. Let me know how it is, it's been a while since I wrote first person. **

Chapter 6

As we flew off from Sabrina and Puck, I got this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't sure why. I looked over at Mustardseed as I directed the carpet where to go. His hair was blowing slightly in the wind and his cheeks were red from the cold. I wondered if fairies get super cold like humans and I scooted closer to him. He looked at me and smiled, his blue eyes sparkling. I always had a weakness for blue eyes. His were like the ocean on a clear day. I blushed and looked away. _What is up with me? Usually I can't stop talking or bugging someone for five minutes, but whenever he's around, I lose my cool._ He just sat there, looking at me. I was beginning to feel awkwardness descend upon us.

"How are you?" he asked softly, gosh I love his voice. I just wanted to curl up in his arms and tell him I loved him.

"I'm okay, it's Sabrina I am worried about. I was able to switch my plate with my dad's when he wasn't looking so he got the sleeping pills, or magic, and I didn't. Sabrina was hungry, because she hadn't eaten all day and she ate ALL her food for once. She was out like a light." I hope my sister is okay.

"I know, I saw. Was my brother crying?" he raised an eyebrow as he asked. He has perfect eyebrows.

I sighed dreamily then realized he had asked me a question. "Yes, I think he was. He must really truly love her; I have never seen him cry, even when your father died." Oh crap, hopefully that wasn't too harsh for him to hear.

He shrugged. "He did. I know. I saw."

"What? Really?" I felt bad then, thinking he didn't even cry over his dad. Who doesn't?

"Yea, he was with Sabrina and he screamed at dad as his coffin floated away. She held him then, while he cried, even though he threatened her not to tell anyone, she held on to him." He had a faraway look in his eyes, and something else, I couldn't place it. It was gone as soon as it had happened. "So, where too Daphne?" he smiled at me then and if I had been standing, I would have fallen, because that smile makes my knees go weak.

"Uhm, I don't know. We have to try and get back at the same time as them, and we should go to the hospital to meet them, since Sabrina needs to be checked for her burns and any drugs he may have used instead of magic."

"Right." We sat in silence a few minutes. "Can I ask you something?" he looked afraid.

"Anything Mustardseed, you must know that." I smiled, assuring.

"Are _you _okay?" he looked me in the eyes. "I asked you, and you told me all about Sabrina, but not yourself. I care about her but I need to know that you're okay too." Was that a blush I saw?

"I said I'm fine. I am a little tired though, if I could lay down…" I looked at his lap, pointedly, making sure he knew I meant to lay my head on him.

"Okay." He sat cross-legged and let me rest my head in his lap. I breathed in his scent, ocean and sunscreen and warm coconut. I fell asleep almost immediately.

When I woke up, we were somewhere over a deep forest and it was starting to look like the U.S. again. "I never asked you where we were?" I said to Mustardseed, only to see that he was still asleep. I sat up and laid him down so that his head was now in my lap. I softly stroked his hair and moved a few strays off his face. I don't know why, but I love brown hair, maybe it's because my first crush had it, I don't know. He was beautiful, that breathtakingly beautiful that hurts to look at. When you look at him, you wonder if he's going to break your heart. I knew better, but I also knew it would have to be me that made the first move. He was way too respectful, and he looked a little older than me. I leaned down and kissed him. There, at least I have done it once, if we never end up together.

He woke then, I still wonder if he felt that kiss and was just waiting for it. I smiled down at him, "Hey, sleepyhead. We must be in the U.S. by now, right?" he sat up and looked around. He nodded and laid back down.

"I am sorry I fell asleep, I am supposed to be protecting you. I don't want to face your sister's wrath if I lose you." He laughed then, as if that was possible, him losing me. He would never let anything bad happen to me, even if we weren't together.

"It's okay, there's a cloaking spell over the carpet and us, only Puck or Sabrina can see through it." I waved my wand a little. "I think of everything that my sister doesn't think of first." I laughed at him.

He smiled that smile and I melted again. I put my hands on his face. "I missed you." I said to him. He sat up and hugged me. I just relaxed into his arms and let him hold me for a few minutes.

"I missed you too, Daphne. It has been bleak without your natural sunshine personality." I felt my heart leap. Maybe he would make the first move. But no, he pulled away then. "We should be close." And the moment was gone. I moved closer to him and leaned against him, he wasn't getting away from me that easily, the carpet is only so big.

He let me lean on him and we talked. I told him everything that had happened in the years that we were gone and he told me the same. "Puck smashed a lot of things when he realized we were in danger. He never forgave himself for angering Sabrina and he kept thinking that if he had only been home that night and hadn't taken off like that…" he left the sentence unfinished, but of course Puck would blame himself, he always did with Sabrina, that is what love is.

"It's not his fault. I overheard my dad talking to someone… I don't know who. He did a sleeping spell on everyone that was home that night. Fineggled it into our food somehow. Nothing like Bunny's curse, of course, but still… so even if he had been home… it wouldn't have mattered."

Mustardseed shook his head. "Fairies are immune to those, unless they are as strong as Bunny's." he looked at me, sadly then. "He will never forgive himself, and he will never believe that she loves him still, unless we can somehow make sure that he knows beyond a doubt that she does."

"How? You know as well as I how stubborn your brother can be." We both laughed then, remembering different, but still stubborn Puck moments.

"I don't know. Maybe it will work out without our meddling." He shrugged, looking off into the distance again. Why must I fall for the angsty ones that do the faraway looking?

I smiled at him, "But meddling is what I do best."

He sighed. "I don't think we should push it. They've been through enough, if they can figure it out on their own; it may make their love stronger. We can only sit by and help when asked." He was determined not to help me.

I would show him. I would help somehow.

I drove the carpet while he slept some more. At some point, I fell asleep and we had quite the bumpy landing.

We checked in at the hospital. Farrah was a nurse now, so it was easy to feel safe here. I had to change into a gown and he stood in the hall next to our guards, like the gentleman he is, while I was checked out by Farrah and the doc.

"I am so glad you are okay, after what happened to your sister, we were afraid you would be worse!" Farrah fussed over me, making sure I was tucked in under the warm blanket she brought me that my hair was secured in their braids so that it wouldn't get too mussed while I was here. She gave an apologetic look when she had to stick the IV in. The doc said I was okay, but they needed to flush my system of any drugs our dad may have used to keep us compliant. I would have to stay one or two days.

"Wait, how bad was she, I mean other than the burn scars?" I looked at Farrah but she wouldn't meet my eye, something was up.

"Oh we took care of that, the salve your uncle loves to use on things took those right away." She left the room then, promising a burger and fries and soda from the Blue Plate.

Mustardseed walked back in. "Your sister hasn't awoken yet, she may not until tomorrow, he used strong human drugs to knock her out. Something called Benadryl?" he looked afraid and I just laughed at him.

"That's an allergy medicine that makes you sleepy, but cures sneezes and the like. He probably used a bigger dose, if they just flush her out, like they are me, man I have to pee, she will be fine in the morning. Can you help me to the bathroom; I am more tired and worn than I thought." I held out my hand and he took it to help me.

I went pee and he helped me back to the bed. I fell asleep soon after, my hand still in his.

When I woke up, it was the middle of the night and Mustardseed was fast asleep, surprisingly, next to me, with his arms around me. I smiled like crazy and almost made noise trying not to yell with happiness. I just bit my hand, it's been years since something exciting enough has happened for me to do that. I laid there, in his arms, relishing in the feeling that he was here and holding me.

Morning came too soon and Mustardseed had extracted himself from me and was sitting in the chair on the side of the bed with his feet up on the bed when I woke up. "Hey." He smiled at me around the straw sticking out of what I knew was a large Sprite. _Sprite, a fairy is drinking Sprite. Haha._ "Your sister is awake, and your burger and fries are here." He pointed to a bag. I dug in, it was still hot, oh heaven.

"Our dad had kept making weird food while we were there; I haven't had a burger and fries in _six years._" I smiled at him as he laughed.

"I love the way you eat!" he exclaimed, and then blushed. _Well, he loves _something _about me… _

Farrah walked in and Mustardseed's happy, joking self disappeared into the mature, manly man he was normally. "Your sister is awake." She said it hesitantly.

"Why did you say that hesistantly?" I looked at Mustardseed and he shrugged, sipping his soda. "Nevermind, I want to see her!" I jumped off the bed and nearly tore the IV out of my arm. Mustardseed grabbed the pole with it on to wheel it next to us as we walked down the hall to Sabrina's room.

We walked into the door and Sabrina looked up at me. I jumped onto the bed with her. "Daphne!" Mustardseed exclaimed. "Be careful, okay?" he sat on another chair next to the bed.

"Hold on!" Sabrina said. I paused and looked at her; I was glad to see that the smelly gloop had worked its magic on ridding my sister of the burn scars from her escape attempts. "I don't know who you are, either." I gasped and looked at Granny. Granny nodded sympathetically.

"I'm Daphne, your little sister. This is… Manny, my friend." Mustardseed looked at me alarmingly; he didn't care for his fake name, but then again, a Sabrina with no memory of Everafters was going to be hard to deal with.

"Oh, well I suppose you want to hug me, that's alright." Sabrina said. I smiled and squished Sabrina with a little more force than I'd meant to. Oops.

Mommy walked in then, followed by Farrah. Sabrina's eyes widened at Farrah's hair color choice, I think it's groovy, but then shrugged. Mum looked at Farrah and said to Sabrina, "Farrah is a well-qualified nurse. She worked for the army for a few years, stitching together soldiers curing and after wars. Her hair color is her personal choice, but it does not mean that she is underqualified." Farrah smiled at her. She could tell Sabrina had lost her memory, I knew it.

Sabrina looked at her and said, "Sorry," a little embarrassed. "You must be my mom; my sister here looks just like you." Mum looked at her with a surprised look on her face. She didn't know Sabrina had lost her memory.

"You don't remember anything do you dear?" she asked her.

"No, I'm sorry, mom. Okay, why are my sister and I in the hospital, Granny," she pointed at the older woman. "Had been about to tell me, but didn't know what to say. I can handle it. Please tell me." She looked from woman to woman and then at me and Mustardseed.

"Your father took you away from us in the middle of the night. That was six years ago. He's… had a screw loose since your grandfather, his father, was killed in this city, and when we had moved back in with Relda here, that screw became totally unscrewed and lost. It's not his fault. Losing a parent like that is traumatic." She sighed and walked over to Sabrina. She pulled a picture out of her pocket. It was of Dad. She showed it to Sabrina who took it in her hands. They shook as she studied the photo.

"This is him." She said. "I feel scared when I look at him." She handed it back to our mother. "If I see him here I will yell. No worries." She laid back, she looked tired. "Can I have some food? I don't care what it is, I suppose one of you will know what I like?" she looked at the nurse then.

"Of course sweetheart, let me just get your vitals and check you out quick. Mus- Manny," she corrected herself. "Please, take Daphne back to her room for a few minutes; I have to check out Sabrina's entire body to make sure she has no more injuries and the like."

Mustardseed blushed and took me by the arm carefully. We walked out and closed the door softly behind us.

"I'm worried about her." I said, looking at the man I had fallen in love with long ago. "Puck said she was just fine, no bumps and bruises. We just needed to be taken here to make sure we got the spells taken off and the burn scars fixed and the sleeping drugs out of our systems. Damn, there must have been one we didn't know about." I put my hand on my chin, thinking hard.

Mustardseed guided me back to my room and helped me back on the bed. I was exhausted and a little beat up from a bumpy landing we had. "I don't know. It didn't seem like there was a special spell like that on her. Post-traumatic-stress-disorder? Her body reset so she wouldn't remember anything that made her feel sad?" he guessed, but he didn't really know how human bodies worked.

"I don't know." I said, close to tears. He held me to him. I am seriously getting tired of him not kissing me.

I turned to him to kiss him and he turned away. "Daphne," he said. I didn't let him finish. I lost my sister, well her memory, but still, I needed him. I kissed him.

His lips were soft and tasted like the coconut I smelled when he first hugged me. I boldly ran my tongue along his lips, he gasped, just as I knew he would, hey I read a lot, and I let myself into his mouth. We kissed for a while. Maybe forever, maybe seven minutes, I don't know, but it was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G.

He pulled away first and blushed. Didn't want to be caught making out with me in the hospital, I could tell. "Daphne," he said it differently this time.

I just smiled and leaned my head against him. We spent the day just talking, and I loved it. I fell asleep in his arms again.

In the morning, Farrah said that we would be good to go later. I sent Mustardseed out to the store with specific instructions on what kind of clothes he was to get me and my sister. I wanted a dress. I knew she would want something simple and plain so I told him to get blue skinny jeans, black n blue flip flops and a purple tank top, plus the underwear, which he blushed about, but I reminded him that she was basically his sister too, and she needed them.

He came back soon enough and let me get dressed, with Farrah's help. Then we went to Sabrina's room. I walked in and smiled. I was holding a bag with clothes for Sabrina. "I sent out Manny to get you new clothes. I knew your sizes." I handed the bag to Sabrina and everyone left the room to let her get dressed.

Mustardseed and I headed home with Mum and Granny. We were in the old car, which was still as awesome as the first day I saw it. "I missed the Death Trap." I said as I put my hand on the hood, remembering all the times we'd had in this car.

Mustardseed laughed, "You still call it that?"

"Everything needs a name, even a car, so yes. I will call it that." I smiled at him as he took my hand and pulled me into the back seat with him. We buckled up and Mum drove on home.

We waited in the living room for Puck and Sabrina. "Gosh, what is taking so long?" I said.

"Puck wanted to take the scenic route. He is hoping she will remember." We haven't kissed since yesterday afternoon and watching his lips while he talked was driving me batty. I wanted to grab and kiss him, but I knew I couldn't, because he would be embarrassed if Mum or Granny saw. I respected that.

Finally their car came into view. It was a blue Subaru Forrester, just the color Sabrina loved. She stepped out when he stopped the car. She walked up the steps to the front door and noticed all the locks on it. She looked officially wierded out. She turned to go back to the car and ran face first into Puck. I laughed at her clumsiness and told Mustardseed to come outside with me.

We opened the door and Sabrina turned around to see me smiling at her from the door, Mustardseed was by my side, and he was smiling too.

"Did we interrupt, should we come back later?" I said coyly.

"Yes." Sabrina smiled at us and turned toward Puck again. She kissed his cheek and then followed me inside.

Three weeks later. 

I was sitting on the couch with Mustardseed in the safe house he took me to. I missed my sister, and not just because she wasn't with me.

I heard the cell phone ring. A few rings and whoever it was hung up. I grabbed it and hit call back. Sabrina picked up on the first ring.

"SABRINAIMISSEDYOUHOWDIDYOUGETYOURMEMORYBACKOMGWHATABOUTPUCKDOYOUFORGIVEHIMWHATHASBEENHAPPENINGAREYOUENGAGEDYETIHAVEAWEDDINGPLANNEDINTHEFORESTANDINEEDTOKNOWWHATCOLORISYOURFAVORITENEVERMINDITISGREENIKNEWTHATOMIGOSHITSHAPPENINGILOVEYOUILOVEPUCKILO-"

Mustardseed pushed me away from the phone and I let out an "Oof!" and glared at him. He just smiled and said into the phone, "How are you feeling?" of course, the ever concerned brown-haired mature man he had always been.

"I am okay, Puck is too. I was wondering if we could all meet somewhere. Private, don't tell anyone, and I'm hanging up now, get rid of the phone. Daphne will lead you to the meeting place."

Mustardseed looked at me in pure puzzlement. I laughed. I finally had the upper hand. I surprised him. _HAHA take that SMARTYPANTS._

I took the phone from him and smashed it under my foot. "C'mon, let me get my gear." He looked at me and followed me into the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the great reviews lovelys! Sorry for the wait. I needed inspiration. And I was mad. My ex used fanfiction to talk to me. The only time he pays attention to my writing, which is basically my soul, and he's using it to anonymously try to contact me to get me back. Ass. He's not allowed to do that. It's just not right to use my writing against me. This is sacred, you don't mess with it. Rant over. Read on lovelys. **

Chapter 7

They met in the hole under the new elementary school. You know the old one that Rumplestiltskin had been using to manipulate the town's children. It may have brought back bad memories but they needed somewhere no one else would go.

Daphne ran to her sister and hugged her, big, sloppy tears running down her face. "I missed you." She murmured against Sabrina.

"I did too, Daph." Sabrina said back, smiling down at her still-shorter little sister.

Puck picked this moment to walk over from the wall he'd been leaning against. "So what is the plan?" Daphne drew something out of her pocket. "What is that?" Puck said, leaning closer to get a better look. Daphne held it up for them all to see, and Mustardseed started to laugh.

"What?" Daphne said. She was holding a pair of their dad's underpants in a Ziploc baggy. "The tracking spells usually only work if you have a personal effect. He doesn't have jewelry, or a cherished possession like an old watch, so I figured underwear is the most personal effect he would own." She shrugged. Sabrina just smiled at her sister for thinking ahead.

Daphne whispered some words to her wand and waved it over the underwear. It started to glow and there was a flash of light that enveloped Daphne for a second. She blinked as the light died down. "He's here all right." She started to walk away, focusing on the details of the place she had seen in her mind's eye. "No one is going to like this." She looked back at the others. The others followed her, Puck taking hold of Sabrina's hand.

Daphne led them all the way to town, then all the way out of town, and paused at the base of the mountain. It was taller than Sabrina remembered, and she once tumbled down it, riding Puck, turned into a seal or something. She didn't quite remember, the meds they gave her in the hospital that time still clouded her memories of that day. She could've sworn that she remembered Puck being all cute and hero-y. That couldn't be right, he was a downright loser back then. "C'mon, guys, we have to do this." She said.

The trek up the mountain took a few hours and all four were sweaty. The boys had offered to fly the girls up, but both refused, relieved to actually be doing work. Being in the mountain air, climbing, was the best thing for the two at the moment. Henry had kept them cooped up for so long. Plus, neither of them liked the thought of being the damsels in distress. They stood at the peak for a minute, catching their breath and drinking some water that Daphne had conjured with her wand. That thing was coming in handy. They rounded a "corner", really a giant tree in the forest and came upon their destination. The shack was in bad shape. It couldn't run anymore, that much was obvious. It shuddered as they approached. The door flew open and there stood the girls' father.

Puck and Mustardseed raised their eyebrows, how Henry had convinced the Old Mother to give up her chicken-legged, live home, they would never know, but it must have been bad. Maybe she was dead. The girls raised their weapons, Daphne a wand and Sabrina her sword. They looked at Henry and he just had the time to say, "Run!" before he collapsed in a pool of blood. Behind him stood the one thing that they probably all knew was in control the whole time, but couldn't do anything about: Moth.

Sabrina looked at her sister. Daphne shrugged and sent a bolt of purple sparks at the fairy girl. She deflected it at a tree, which caught fire, and laughed. "He wasn't in my control, you know. He really thought he was helping you by taking you away from this place." She walked around the body of Henry. Puck walked up to her and leaned toward her, to the crazy fairy, it seemed that he was about to kiss her, but he punched her in the stomach instead. "WHAT THE HELL MAN!? I thought you LOVED me!" She screamed at him as she doubled over.

"No, you were obsessed with me. I love Sabrina. And you're a jerkwad." He hit her over the head with the flat side of his sword and knocked her out.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Daphne said as she put her wand back in her pocket. She walked off looking around the house, which just sat there, sounding like it was sighing.

"Dad!" Sabrina screamed and ran to him. She put her fingers to his neck, desperately trying to feel for a pulse, but all she could feel was her own heart pounding in her chest. Mustardseed took her hand off of and put his own hand on Henry's neck.

"It's weak, but I think it's still there." Fairies have better and more sensitive touch than that of humans, so he could feel Henry's pulse when Sabrina couldn't. He picked up Henry without another word and started flying. Sabrina just stared after them from her spot on the ground.

"Maybe it's for the best." She whispered. Then she burst into tears she hadn't known she was holding. Puck just got done tying up Moth with some special rope Daphne conjured up. He walked over to Sabrina.

"It'll be okay. Worst is that he's a little dehydrated and dizzy from blood loss." He said, trying to help. He was at a loss for a Sabrina with tears.

She just sobbed some more. _Losing my memory has made me a stupid fragile little girl again. Dammit! _"It's just, maybe he wasn't bad. Maybe he's just nuts like Red used to be and we can't hold that against him." She wiped her eyes and got up. "Let's get back to the house, that's where Mustardseed would've taken him."

And so they walked. The girls were silent and Puck at first tried to make conversation as he dragged the knocked out Moth behind them. He made sure to drag her through animal dung, and mud and all sorts of gross things on the ground too. "She's psycho," he was saying. "I do NOT love her. She doesn't really love me either. She just wants the power trip and something pretty to brag about having. If she really loved me, she wouldn't be trying to control me. And she should know that being controlled isn't fun on the receiving end, she _hates_ it when someone tries to tell her what to do." He was fuming. Once again, the psycho girl fairy had used Sabrina to try to get to him. Daphne put her hand on his arm.

"It's okay Puck, you have Sabrina and she doesn't try to change you, or control you in any way. She understands you." She smiled and Puck couldn't help but think that she had grown so much. _She'd be a good match for Mustardseed for sure._

Sabrina just kept walking, every once in a while jumping over some wood debris in her path. That's how mountains are, the trees fall and then they just lay there, in the way of people trying to walk. She was thinking hard about everything she could remember while she was being held. Anything that would indicate that their father had done this against his will. She shook her head. Because he had reverted back to the way he used to be before his dad died, it was hard to tell who her dad was. He was a completely different person when they were away from it all in the city when they were younger. And of course, old habits die hard and even though he had changed to try to protect them, he went right back to being Henry Grimm as soon as The War was over. He had been teaching them, before he took them. Telling them all sorts of stuff they could do with their chosen fighting style; Daphne's wand and Sabrina's sword. She was just as confused about it as seemed like he did a total 180. She rubbed her eyes as she paused for a moment. Thinking about all this was giving her a small headache. Not to mention Moth had just become conscious and was screeching her head off with obscenities in every language Sabrina had ever heard, and some that were only Fairy knowledge.

"SHUT UP!" Puck bellowed at her. He kicked her in the head with his foot, but it didn't knock her out again. Finally he gave up and picked up a large rock and bashed her with it, not really caring if he killed her because at least then, she would leave them alone. He felt better, because her ranting made him want to hit something.

"Thanks." Sabrina said to him. They came in view of their home soon enough. They walked in and left Moth with Jake to be taken care of. He had collected all sorts of magical doohickeys while he and Puck had been travelling looking for the girls. He was pretty sure that one of them was a magical cabinet that could hold anything. There were rumors that trolls had been locked in it before and unable to get out.

Puck, Sabrina and Daphne walked into the kitchen where Granny, Veronica and Mustardseed were with Henry. He was spread out on the table, because there was really nowhere else for him, other than a bed, but then it would've gotten stained with blood and even with magic, those stains are hard to get out. Granny was putting on the stinky salve they all got some good use out of over the years to Henrys wound. Turned out she had hit him in the lower back, but it didn't hit the spine, because she was too crazy about seeing Puck that she didn't aim correctly. They had him in soft handcuffs, however because they weren't sure how many of his actions were actually Moth controlling him like a puppet and how many were real. The latter being something they didn't want to think about. The three just stood there, and stared at Henry from the doorway.

Veronica looked up and tried to smile at them, because after all, it was her husband on the table.


End file.
